Halo MCC: Byron's Fight in Combat Evolved
by byronknight892
Summary: As Byron gets sucked into the game Of Halo MCC to the first game. He fights alongside Master Chief against the covenant to stop them from using Halo.
1. Pillar of Autumn

**First Halo Fanfiction**** and it will cover both Unsc and Covenant sides of the story, my personal spin and it's on legendary.**

**My Oc is mine, Halo is the property of 343 studios and Microsoft. Also the Female Elites are in my story along with the men. And the Covenant will speak English. Also lemon intermission with Human and Sanghelli, so be forewarned ok?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Over Threshold, and war follows.**

* * *

It_ was a sunny day as Byron Knight was playing Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary on the Master Cheif Collection, as the game froze on the loading screen for the first level on his Xbox one._

"Again? Honestly this is the second time this Week?..." Byron said as he saw the screen flash blue, as he got sucked into his favorite game, and he was in for a litteral world of hurt.

Up as it zoomed in on the Pillar of Autumn, A Halcyon-class UNSC starship, A man in his fifties was speaking, as it was Captain Keyes.

"Cortana, all i need to know is did we lose them?" Keyes said to the onboard A.I.

"I think we both know the Answer to that.." Cortana said.

As the pillar of Autumn was sailing near a giant ring, the captain was scratching his head confused.

"We made a blind jump, so how did they..?" Keyes asked smoking his pipe.

"Covenant ships have always been fast, as for tracking us from Reach, No one could miss the hole we left in slipspace." Cortana said.

"We were running dark, yes?" Keyes said acknowledging the situation.

"As for coming out of slipspace they converge on this location. And in 90 seconds they'll be all over us." Cortana said.

"That settles it, We're going back to Alert status, and Cortana.." Keyes said.

"Hmm?" Cortana said, appear on the pedestal.

"Give our enemy a warm welcome." Keyes said.

"Attention All soldiers we are engaging the enemy, 12th platoon get to battle stations to attack the ememy boarders.

"You heard the lady, move like you have a purpose!" Staff Sergeant Johnson said as addresses his fellow marines in line for orders.

"Man we have try to keep those filthy bugs from getting their claws on Earth, but we stumbled on to something their hot for, they're scrambling over each other to get to it, well I don't care if it's God's anti son of a bitch machine or a giant hula hoop, we're not going to let them have it, what we will let them have is a belly full of lead and a pool of their own blood to drown in. Am I right Marines?" Johnson said.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" The marines shouted.

"Mmmhmm, damn right i am, now move it out, Double Time!" Johnson said.

"Attention all personal, prepare to engage all boarding parties." Cortana said.

"Those of you who wants to see covenant up close, this is your lucky day." Johnson said as he joins the infantry.

"Whoa look at that.." Thom said as Cortana tells them to unseal the hush caskets.

"Roger, they're hot, blowing the pins in five.." Sam said as he activate the decryo process for two spartans As master Chief and the second Spartan woke up, getting his bearings.

"They're breaking through the door, no please, no!" Sam said as he was killed by the Elite Major. As Thom was leading them out of the lab, before the door in the hall exploded open, killing Thom.

As Master Chief and the second Spartan was in the corridor of the mess hall.

"Sirs, the captain want you on the bridge ASAP!" Pvt. Dubbo said as he leads them to the bridge of the autumn.

"Captain Keyes." Master Chief said.

"Good to see you Master Chief, I'll make this short as I can. Cortana?" Keyes said.

"A single Halcyon-class cruiser against a dozen Covenant supercarriers, I'm content with three, make that four kills, Sleep well?" Cortana said to Chief.

"No thanks to your driving, yes." Chief said as he was awake.

"So you did Miss me." Cortana said as the ship rocked.

"What was that?!" A trooper said.

"It must have been a antimatter charge, they must have broke through." Cortana said in shock.

"Ma'am main fire control for the cannon is offline." A crewman said.

"That cannon was my last defense, captain." Cortana said.

"Well that settled it, I am initiating cole protocol, Article 2, we're abandoning the Autumn." Keyes said.

"So you will go down with the ship?" Cortana asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Protocol is clear, Cortana. The capture or destruction of any onboard A.I. is completely unacceptable, that means you are jumping ship, lock in a series of coordinate and combat data, and prepare for a hard transfer. " Keyes said.

"Aye Aye, Sir." Cortana said as she was preparing for the transfer.

"Listen Master Chief and Lieutenant Byron, you need to get Cortana off the ship, if our enemy gets her, they'll know weapons research, force deployment, Earth." Keyes said.

"Understood, Sir." Cheif said.

"The Autumn will continue to fire back until you find a place to land, Captain, uploading to you neural interface." Cortana said.

"Thank you, Cortana. Ready for transfer?" Keyes said.

"Yank me." Cortana said as her image disappeared from the pedestal As Keyes program the eject, handing her matrix chip to chief who placed it in the back of her helmet.

"Hmm, your architecture is different from the Autumn's.." Cortana speaking in Chief's helmet.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Chief said.

"Take this, i dont keep it loaded, but find ammo as you go, Good luck Chief." Keyes said as he was going to adress the evacuation orders.

As Chief, Byron and Cortana, make their way off the bridge, they took out three grunts on the way, as they Encounter the the rest of the covenant.

"Heretics, stop them!" An elite major screamed to the grunts and Elite minors as they shoot at the Spartans.

"Keep your head down, they're two of us, remember?!" Cortana said.

"Easy for you two to say and do, I have vacancy!" Byron said as he was grappling an elite minor to the ground, punching him like no tomorrow, picking up a full plasma rifle from him.

As they got to the corridor, they saw the covenant from the lifeboat hatches, as they took them down with ease.

"They're using our lifeboat hatches to board, we go out, they come in, clever bastards." Cortana said.

As they made it to the hallway leading to the darkened maintenance halls, they looked outside. "They're shooting the lifeboats, they don't want us to land on that ring." Cortana said.

"All hands, I will land the Autumn after the last Lifeboat is away, Keyes out." Keyes said on the intercom.

As they took out the covenant preventing their escape, they were able to get on the lifeboat, seeing a marine jumping in fear.

"Here we go." Chief said to the pilot.

"Roger, five by five" The pilot said as the Spartans and marines on the lifeboat were leaving the autumn.

"The Autumn she's been hit!" A marine screamed.

"Keyes is going in manually, he's making a flagship follow him to the ring." Cortana said.

"Sir, are we going to be okay?" The soldier said.

"We're landing on the ring, we'll find out shortly!" The pilot said.

However on the The main flagship of the Ascendant Justice, on the screen The supreme commander was in a fit of rage.

"The humans have landed on the sacred ring. I'll send the truth and reconciliation to capture the ones on their ship, and have them send troops to find any survivors from the escape pods and the ship and imprisoned them for interrogation." The Supreme commander said.

"What about this red and white armored demon, Supreme commander?" A Female stealth Elite said as she pulled up an image the Screen.

"Capture him, and Bring him to me, unharmed, Raza Moramee. Failure and the prophets will punish you for it. We had to alter the females of our race, especially in the chest area, to face the human females in combat in secret from the prophets. Now Go!" The supreme commander said.

As Raza took her special needler which is a tranquilizer for capture missions. She took a Corvette and flew to the ring, to her target as she was determined to make her superior proud, her squadmates remember she wasn't good with takeoffs.

"Red demon, you are mine!" She said as she launch her Corvette, crashing it backwards against the footholds, before shooting off to Halo, following the Spirits.

* * *

First chapter down, and 12 to go. Note there would be three Intermission lemon chapters After the Library, Like and follow story.


	2. Halo

**Continues in the campaign order**

* * *

Chapter 2: Halos and Byron's dreaded Woes

* * *

_As the Lifeboat was entering into Halo's atmosphere, it was a bumpy ride to the ground._

"Damn, rear airbrakes blew too early, everyone brace for impact!" The pilot said as the pod crashed hard, killing everyone except 2 Spartans.

"Chief, Cheif, please respond!" Cortana said as cheif's vision cleared. "The others, we need to move, the covenant Will be searching for survivors, if we're lucky they'll think everyone died in the crash."

As Cheif and Byron was across the bridge and away from prying eyes, they took out a small covenant troop on the way to the first pulse generator.

"Holy hell, Spartans, we're saved!" A marine said.

"It's a mess, Sirs. We're scattered all across the valley, but glad you came over before we was cooked." Johnson said.

"Covenant inbound. Light them up!" Cortana said.

As Cheif, Byron and the Marines, worked together to repel five waves of the covenant, They was unaware of a seraph hidden from view, as the female elite and her Jackal squad were surveying the battle.

"Let's see, who's my target." Raza said using the Covenant military grade binoculars with every function as her eyes were locked on Byron, looking at his butt and helmet.

"Big lady, gathering data on our enemy, or looking for a potential mate per your customs?" A jackal hissed at her.

"Both, learn your enemy first and then know your enemy along the following days." Raza said as she had a glint in her that makes any male Sanghelli faint in fear before seeing a pelican on the way to her targets location.

"Cortana to Echo 419, require extraction for friendlies and additional back up." Cortana said to Foehammer.

"Roger Cortana, read you five by five." Foehammer said arriving to the location, dropping a machine gun Warthog.

"We'll look for more lifeboats and survivors, Cortana out." Cortana said as the troops were relocated.

"What are you doing Lt. Byron?" Cortana talking through his helmets radio as Byron was climbing to the area of the hiding elite.

"Getting a good sight and seat! I'll meet you guys at the third generator. I archived the transmission from the autumn before crashing here, so extra data doesn't hurt." Byron said as he waved at them, as splitting up is a good idea sitting down on something soft.

"Okay, maintain radio silence until regrouping. Cortana out." Cortana said.

As cheif was able to get to the valley across the light bridge, they were receiving communication on the Covenant Battle network getting alot of info.

"The pillar of Autumn has landed not too far from here, Keyes did it. Bad news is That he and the crew was captured and on a covenant ship far from here." Cortana said.

As Byron was enjoying the view, Raza was in her camouflage, but she feels him sitting on her chest armor, making her blush in embarrassment and rage.

"_Prophets be told, if I survive this minor inconvenience, I'll treat my crew better, but you know, this is a nice view..Whoa, am I having feelings for the enemy? Focus on the mission, Raza." _Raza thought, blushing red in her camouflage.

"Well I need to meet up with Cheif and Cortana. I just saw they extracted the second group of soldiers." Byron said as he got up, dusting the "seat" off as he skids down the rock facing the third pulse generator.

_"What a gentle demon!" Raza said as she disabled camouflage getting in her ship, hoping to meet him in another location and another time staying in her when meeting with the elites at the containment Facility._

"Booyah, that's what I'm talking about." Byron said as he put on pieces of Elite shoulder armor on himself, sitting in the pelican.

"Echo 419, here. I traced the location of the captain to this location." Cortana said.

"Cortana, this is the location of the Truth and Reconciliation. But I'll drop you close to get to it. Better have rifles ready. "

* * *

Keyes is in trouble, and where is Raza going? All this and more, next chapter.


	3. The Truth and Reconciliation

* * *

* * *

**Continues from Campaign order.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth is, Byron's afraid of heights and reconciliation is off the table.

* * *

"The truth and reconciliation is 200 km from our current location. " Cortana said as the pelican was landing.

"How are we going to get in there, Fly?" A sarcastic soldier asked.

"There's a gravity lift, that ferry supplies to and from the ship, that's our way in." Johnson said.

As Chief and Byron had a competition to snipe each covenant and covenant reinforcement as they completely cleared the gravity lift for the troops.

As they were in the truth and reconciliation, they were ambushed by the stealth elites, as Both byron and Chief, took them out keeping the boys alive.

"No covenant, you had to open your mouth!" A soldier said.

"Stow it, you two. Cortana can you, pull up the location of the captain?" Chief said as Cortana has pinged the location.

"Past the motor pool, up on the third floor of the hanger bay, beyond the communication hub, and in the brig guarded by zealots." Cortana said.

So after a firefight of Grunts, elites, Jackals, and humters, Cortana unlocked the path to the second and third floors in the flagship as they killed their way to the brig, freeing the captain.

"Coming here was reckless, you two know better, Thanks." Keyes said thankful of the rescue.

"So where are we exactly other than the ship?" Byron asked the captain.

"I over heard The aliens calling it Halo, and they are seeking to use it for their side." Captain Keyes said.

"Accessing, Halo is a superstructure, but it is also used as a weapon cache." Cortana said.

"If it's a weapon, we cannot let them off this ring, Chief, you and Byron are going to lead a expedition to find a map to the control room.

"Sir, yes, sir." Byron said.

So as they protected the captain and made it back to the hangar boarding a spirit on the way out, noticed the carrier ship falling and coolant leaking in gushes.

"I'll fly this bird myself, and me and the troops will head off to stop the covenant from opening the cache." Keyes said as he rammed two hunters in the wall, flying out of the flagship as he dropped Chief and Byron off.

As Byron and the Chief stock up on ammo, Byron attached a active camo to his suit, integrating it as it was going to be useful for the battle ahead.

* * *

Will cheif and Byron use the cartographer to find Halo's control room, and stop the covenant, and what is this weapons cache, find out in the next chapter.


	4. The Silent Cartographer

**Continue from the campaign.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cartographer and Halo's design.**

* * *

_As the pelicans arrive at a heavy covenant fortified beachead, the troops run to the battle._

"According to the Covenant battlenet, we have to find a place called the silent cartographer. If we are to get a better understanding of our surroundings. Push up the beach Chief!" Cortana said as Chief and Byron open fire on the Grunts and elites, clearing the beach of the enemy.

"Echo 419, lz is clear." Cortana said.

"Roger Cortana! Somebody order a warthog?" Foehammer said on the radio.

"I didn't know you make house calls, Foehammer." Sergeant Stacker said.

"You know our motto, we deliver!" Foehammer said as she dropped the warthog as Chief and Byron drove to the cartographer, as he was holding a shotgun.

As they clear the cartographer out of enemies, the elites closed the door before the Spartans got in.

"They sealed door from the inside. We need to go and open it from the other side of the island." Cortana said.

"I'll stay behind, and hide until you get back, and kick the reinforcements out, Chief you get the door open and meet me back here." Byron said as he gets into a choke point.

As Chief drove around and went through a tight clearing, he took down multiple Covenant resistance, as he entered the room which house the door controls, pressing the button.

"There, the doors open now, let's move on." Cortana said.

After killing more enemies, cheif drove back to the exact location of the cartographer as he and Byron had to go down deep in the cartographer.

After taking down any resistance to the cartographer, as the cheif touches it.

"Interesting, Halo has tunnels honeycombed throughout itself, there, the control room is at these coordinates, we can use the tunnels to get close to path there." Cortana said.

As they cleared the way back up and the landing zone for Foehammer, they boarded echo 419 as Cortana send the data.

"Uh Cortana, these coordinates are underground, this pelican won't turn on a dime." Foehammer asked.

"Exactly, the last thing the covenant needs is a attack from underground" Cortana said as the hole for the tunnel above closes.

* * *

Chapter 5 is where they find out what halo was keeping from the universe.


	5. Assault on the control room

**Continue with the campaign.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Control room Assault.

* * *

_As a lone grunt was walking as he heard the rumbling of the engines, he took a look as he saw Echo 419 appear, warning his allies._"The control room is below us and beyond a mountain, so expect heavy resistance from here to there." Cortana said, analyzing the situation.

"So basically we have to shoot are way down to the temple down there. " Byron said as he goes off shooting the covenant, as chief covers him.

Covenant Side

The covenant are blocking the pathway to the mountain cliff leading to the temple.

"Supreme Commander, This is battalion beta, our forces or being wiped out by the demon, and his friend. Should I warn battalion alpha of the imminent danger?" A elite major said as his men got shot.

The supreme commander radioed and told Battalion Alpha. "Listen up on the honor of your brothers, you have to keep the demons and their A.i from the control room by all means necessary." The supreme commander said.

As battalion Alpha was viciously murdered by the demons, a lone elite who was dying, contacted Raza Moramee in her seraph.

"Red demon, is here but he'll be coming to your position soon, capture him and separate him from the demon." The elite said drawing his last breath.

"Understood." Raza said as she was in a swamp.

Unsc side

"The control panel, plug me Chief?" Cortana said, as chief let her enter the systems.

"Cortana how you feel?" Cheif said.

"Never better! This is so amazing, a mass collection of data, I'm processing it so fast." Cortana said

"Calm down and tell us what the covenant was after.." Chief said as he looked at Cortana processing.

"Ok, it seems Halo was created as a research facility, but... Oh no, no this can't be right!" Cortana panicked.

"Cortana?" Chief said as he confused.

"Those covenant fools, they uncovered something and now they're afraid! The captain doesn't know about the cache." Cortana said.

"Keyes?!" Chief said.

"Go chief, stop him before it's too late!" Cortana said as she saw Byron and Chief run to echo 419 heading to the captains last coordinates.

* * *

What have the covenant down, does Byron know he's walking into a trap, and can Chief find the captain before what peril is unleashed? Next Chapter says so.


	6. 343 Guilty Spark

**Chapter follows the campaign.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Flood, and Capture.**

* * *

_As Echo 419 flies to a landing zone, they saw grunts and jackals escaping like they were in fear of something._"They look spooked. I wonder why?" Byron said as he was looking around.

"The captains last location was in this area, but it was lost over 12 hours ago, See if he's ok, Chief, I'll maintain a safe pickup somewhere else, good hunting you two!" Foehammer said.

As Chief heads up to the battlefield where jackals and grunts were killed, they thought it was the troops, but they saw no one.

"Strange, Chief you go ahead and go inside, I'll stay here and investigate the area." Byron said.

Cheif nodded and heads to the deep inside of the quarantine building, leaving Byron alone.

"I hope Cortana is analyzing Halo's data as fast as she can." Byron said as he heard a branch snap.

Unbeknownst to Byron, A stealth elite, aimed for his ass, as he yelped. "Got him." she said.

"Damn, I will kick your ass.." Byron said as he falls with a thud.

"Supreme Commander, this is Raza Moramee, I have him." Raza said.

"Good, you can take him to your ship, Intentional Liberty, to do whatever you want to do with, Thel Vadamee, out." The supreme commander said from comns.

"Boy you are light, red demon. Too bad I have to take you to my ship." Raza said carrying Byron to her Seraph, as she takes him off the ring.

Cheif found a dead Marine from the door as he implanted the Videos of Pvt. Jenkins.

"Sarge why do we have to listen to this crap?" Mendoza said.

"This crap is your history, Son. And it proves how far we fought for the earth!" Johnson said.

"Jenkins, Beaulini, as soon as the captain comes here open the door then get your raggedy ass inside." Johnson said.

"Friends of yours, marine?" Keyes asked.

"No we just met." Beaulini said.

"Badass Elites, all killed, plasma scaring didn't do this." Johnson said.

"Mendoza, go check it out!" Keyes said.

"Mira, I hear something..." Mendoza said as crawling and cracking sounds are all around.

"Contact! Covenant?!" Beaulini said.

"No, but they are not nice!" Mendoza said as infection forms were skittering all over as the screen turned black

Chief saw what they are, a parasite as he kills his way to the other end of the swamp, and calling Foehammer to extract the surviving troops, what the covenant freed, it was infecting elites and humans by the moment.

"Hello, I am 343 Guilty Spark, monitor of installation 04. A reclaimer, at long last, a fool release the flood, we need to get the activation index to quarantine the parasite or the Galaxy is doomed." Spark said as he teleports the chief and him to the library on Halo.

"Chief, your signal disappeared again, where are you, Chief!" FoeHammer radioed as no response.

* * *

The flood released, The Library and the Index, will cheif stop this parasite and where is Byron?


	7. The Library

**Continue the campaign Chapter.****This is a short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Installation 04 and her index.

* * *

_As the index was out of reach the flood was running around like with a goal in mind._

"Hurry reclaimer, the index is not far from here, we need to raise the index to the tenth portal, then you can retrieve it.

"Spark, are you going to help?" Chief said as he was blasting flood left to right.

"Yes, I have to unlock each portal one by one, but it takes minutes, but I recommend upgrading your combat skin to level 12, yours read as level two."

As Spark open each portal, and with each elevator to the index, Chief fought off every wave of flood, blasting the combat and incubator forms as he reached the final platform as it lowers and unlocked the index.

"I'll carry the index for now, Reclaimer. But I will tell you that with the flood will be stopped, to the control room and hurry they're accelerating at a rapid pace.

* * *

Halos index is in our heroes hands, will they stop the infection of flood?


	8. Intermission 1

**Chapter 8 continues the campaign, This tells about what happened to Byron the red demon.**

* * *

Intermission: Food and a talk.

* * *

As Byron woke up he was in chains but his worse fear was he was in a Covenant supercarrier, but he noticed the entire crew was run by female Elites. Some Elite minors, others special ops, But the one who captured him was a Shipmaster Zealot Elite.

"Uh, where am I?" Byron said as he feels the effects of the tranquilizer wear off.

"My Ship, Intentions Liberty. So you must be the red demon, you sure gave the menfolk a good exercise, but I think we met unintentionally though." Raza said.

"Oh you saw. Wait am I off Halo?" Byron said as he was in chains, until he noticed the Zealot release his chains.

"Yes, but don't think of yourself as a guest. Oh we kept your helmet on, but the plating was easy to take off. " Raza said as she helped him up.

"Oh, I see. So you are mostly a repair and refuel supercarrier?" Byron asked, walking with her to the mess hall, as he saw many female Elites, dropping the chatter, standing in attention to Raza.

"Being a shipmaster has a perk. My supreme commander already saw you and said that my reward was you, Red." Raza said as she had earth cuisine programmed in her ship as she eats Sanghelios delicacies.

As Byron took off his helmet, Raza look at how handsome his face was, as Byron was eating fifty plates of dinner, making the elite minors cheer for him.

"You are blushing, i didn't know elites blush, maybe you do have feelings, Ms. Raza." Byron said as he belched out loud.

"Hehe, you are kind, I was right. Even the supreme commander sees honor in you." Raza said.

That made byron blush red, and he earn sympathy from the Elite Minors of the ship.

"Anyway, you are welcome to use any room, even mine, Byron was it?" Raza said.

"Yes, and thank you for the offer." Byron said.

* * *

Has Byron found something different about not just one but the entire Sangheli race of the covenant, hope he's not over his head..


	9. Intermission 2.

**Chapter 8 is after this. This is the lemon chapter of Human and Sanghelli**

* * *

As Byron took a tour of the supercarrier, he was invited to a banquet in the mess hall, as five hours passed. One of the elites made byron laugh till he smiled at them.

"Um Mr. Byron, can you pass me the Yah'mee legs please?" Raza said, being nice.

"Sure, Raza." Byron said as he passed the legs, as he didn't realize what he has done as the room got silent fast.

"He just accepted the mating offer. Oh he's going to be hurt afterwards." A Stealth Elite said.

"You ladies ok? You look like you seen a ghost." Byron said.

The females finished the banquet and ran to their posts as they leave the shipmaster and byron alone.

"Meet me in my Quarters in a few minutes, your armor is there and a surprise is waiting for you." Raza said as she heads to her private quarters.

As Byron did as he was told, carrying his helmet, he reached the right room, seeing his armor, and Raza in a sheer white gown, noticing the breasts on her, but he noticed that her armor was completely off, but what he really noticed was the combat skin was with his armor, as he stood in his boxers.

"I uh, Raza what is going on?" Byron laughed nervously.

"Join me on the bed, Byron." Raza said, slipping off her gown as she grinned.

"Okay, why are you so pretty?" Byron said confused as he was looking at the shipmaster.

"According to my home planets tradition, any female that asks a male for a dish to share is mated to male." Raza said, doing her mating dance in front of him.

"So that's why the other girls were in shock, but in happy tears." Byron said as he mimic the same dance in perfect sync with Raza.

Raza saw this perfect synchronization and decided to pull off Byron's boxers, seeing him already hard and aroused.

"Hehe, your nishum is hard, and ready for me." Raza said as her pussy which look like her mouth minus the teeth, hovering over Byron's cock as it was around his cock in minutes. "If a male proves his dominance to his mate, he and her will be blessed with a rich bloodline and a country of their own on Sanghellios." Raza said as she was on her back, looking at Byron lovingly.

"Hmm, that's not a bad offer, Raza." Byron said as he was thrusting Raza in a comfortable speed, hearing her purring softly as he was mating with a Zealot.

"Wor, More please!" Raza said as she was moaning in pleasure.

Byron kept on thrusting her passionately and deeply, as he was kisses her breasts hard, knowing Raza was at even height with him, rubbing her neck softly as he feels her pussy massaging him hard making him sync with her as their climax was close.

"Wor, Wor, Wor! Fill me, please!" Saza begged for him as her juices splashed on his crotch, as he filled her womb with her seed, as she kissed him on the lips with hers as they fell asleep for a hour or so they thought.

"He survived. And successfully breeded Raza." A Female Elite major said.

"His offspring will be cute to see in a year and a half once born." The Spec ops Elite said.

As Byron woke up, So did Raza Moramee. But Byron remember that he has a mission to complete.

"Raza, I promise to come back to you after the Flood is stopped." Byron said as he kisses her.

"Then go, i have a year and a half to wait and give birth." Raza said.

"Thanks Raza, you take care and i will wait for you." Byron said.

Byron put on the combat skin, armor and his helmet, as he boarded a empty seraph, seeing Raza's beside his vehicle as he flee back, back to Halo, back to the fight!

* * *

Thats how you have fun. Chapter 8 is where spark betrays Master Chief and Cortana tells him what halo really does.


	10. Two betrayals

**Chapter continue from Chapter 7 and intermissions.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Halo's real purpose.

* * *

_As Guilty Spark teleported Master Chief telling him about the excitement of the halo array._

"I now give you the index, I am not worthy to rejoin the index with unification of the core, Is something wrong?" Spark said to Master Chief.

"No, continue." Master Chief said holding the index.

"Once the system starts the parasite will be stopped." Spark said as he watch Master Chief start the system as it hum it stopped.

"Odd, that's not supposed to happen." Spark said.

"Oh Really?!" Cortana said as she appeared.

"I have been here for ten hours cooped up in her, while you went off to help him slit our throats!" Cortana said.

"Hold on ,he's a Friend." Chief said.

"A construct in the core?!" Spark was shook but shocked.

"Oh your friend, your pal, huh? Do you realize what that bastard almost made you do?!" Cortana said getting red in her code.

"Yes, turn on Halo's defenses and wipe out the flood." Chief said.

"This is absurd i shall purge you at once!" Spark said.

"Sod off, I have the index. All you can do is float and sputter!" Cortana said.

"Why such impertinence, you.." Spark said.

"What's going on?" Chief said.

"This ring isn't a cudgel, it's not designed to wipe out the flood, just it's food, Human, Covenant and Forerunner. We're all perfectly edible, the only real way to stop the flood is to starve them to death.

Chief holding his gun to the Monitor. "Is this true?" He said calmly.

"More or less this installation has a galactic radius of 25,000 light years and once it hits the other installations it will spread through the cosmos. But you knew, I mean how couldn't you?" Spark said.

"Left that part out did he?" Cortana said.

"You said if it was my choice, would you do the same, we are left no option, you must surrender the construct, or i will be forced to take her from you." Spark said as he didn't saw Chief plug Cortana in.

"Get us.. out of here." Cortana said in a panic.

"Save the head, get rid of the rest." Spark said as the Sentinels open fire.

"We need to render the three pulse generators useless, cheif!" Cortana said.

So as cheif used his shield as a Electromagnetic pulse on the two pulse generators, taking out covenant, flood and Sentinals. As he heard a ship crushing the infantry to the last generator.

"Booyah, Covenant, you are smoked! Cheif, Cortana, am I glad to see you!" Byron said as he opened the hatch, holding a plasma rifle and a shotgun.

"Byron, we thought you were Flood food. Glad to see you back." Cortana said.

"Thanks, so those brown things are flood." Byron said as he blast the flood away.

"We need to take out the last pulse generator." Cortana said.

As they took the banshees to the last pulse generator, rendering Halo useless temporarily.

"Good, now we need to destroy Halo. The pillar of Autumn engines are perfectly intact." Byron said.

"We can use the teleportation system the monitor uses to get there, but we have to use your shield and suits hardware, i must say we need to do this once." Cortana said as she teleports Chief and Byron to the wreck of the Truth and Reconciliation as they need a crucial part: The Captains neural interface.

* * *

To Keyes they go, but what they find won't be the same man, can they destroy Halo?


	11. Keyes

**Continue in the campaign.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Keyes

* * *

As the covenant was fighting the flood outside of the ruins of the truth and reconciliation, as the flood was holding a higher ground.

"The covenant battle net is scrambled, according to intel, Thier Supreme commander has ordered the troops to retreat and avoid all contact with the flood. Also I have the captains vitals on the ship. I will put us closer." Cortana said, as she teleported byron and cheif successfully but they landed upside down.

"Oh I see the data should be.." Cortana said as Chief smacked his helmet. "Heh, Sorry.."

"The flood are spreading like a virus. Are you sure Captain keyes is here?" Byron said.

"Yes, but hes at the bridge on the other side." Cortana said.

As chief and byron dropped into the coolant below, taking out the resistance of flood and covenant on the way to the gravity lift.

"Chief, why did you come?." Keyes said weakly.

"The captain i can trace his communication to the bridge!" Cortana said as Chief and Byron hightail it to the bridge, still hearing Keyes telling them to run.

"He's in pain. Delirious from it." Cortana said in fear.

"The flood, they're gathering bodies not for food, but something else." Byron said.

"The captains vitals they're fading, move boys, move!" Cortana said as both spartans made it to the bridge, the sight was a shock to them as the captain was part of the flood mass growing on the bridge.

"No vital signs detected, the captain is one of them. He knew what he needed, no, what he wanted us to do.." Cortana said.

Cheif punched through Keyes's skull, pulled and shaking clean the neural interface before integrating it in his systems.

"It's done, we need to take a banshee to get the wreckage of the Autumn." Cortana said.

"Got it, hopefully we can escape the explosion before the flood escape the ring." Byron said.

As cheif and Byron rode on damaged banshees, the goal is absolutely clear, Get to the autumn, destroy Halo, save the universe.

* * *

As our heroes fly to the Autumn's crash site, they don't know that the monitor was following them from behind.


	12. The Maw and hook for Halo 2.

**Final chapter and last level of the Campaign.**

* * *

Chapter 10 : The maw, and the big boom!

* * *

_As the sun setted on a beach, the view of the autumn was visible, the once proud Halcyon class ship, was listing on the edge, as it was damaged, but it is here our heroes goes to stop the flood and the covenant._"This ship, it's falling apart!" Cortana said.

"It'll hold." Chief said.

"We're not going to make it!" Cortana said.

"We'll make it." Cheif said.

"Pull up, pull up!" Cortana said as both banshees crashed, as Byron got in unscathed, and chief climbed up on the ledge.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Cortana said.

"We need to take the path to the bridge, like we escape from the first time, but in reverse." Byron said.

"Yes, the bridge contains the self-destruct code for the Autumn." Cortana said.

As cheif and Byron fought through flood and covenant to the bridge, they were able to get through, seeing the damages to the bridge except the main console.

"Flood and Covenant, they're putting up a fight." Byron said.

Cheif inserted Cortana in the system , her hologram appeared.

"I leave home for a few days, and this happens. This wont take long, there that's enough time for foehammer to extract us and blow the ring to pieces." Cortana said as a 15 minute timer appear on screen.

"Oh I think that's out of the Question." Spark said.

"Oh hell! He's in my servers a local tap!" Cortana said.

"I am shock that you would destroy this vessel. And the knowledge it contains? Human history is it? Fascinating. But to destroy this knowledge, I am shocked, almost too shocked for words." Spark said.

"He stopped the self-destruct sequence.." Cortana said.

"As i said, you and your construct has the index give it to me or.." Spark said as his communication was turned off.

"At least I have control over the com channels." Cortana said.

"Where is he?" Chief said.

"I'm reading bouncing signals around here, mostly Sentinels, as for the monitor, he's in engineering, he's trying to get the engines offline, even if he suceeds, and I try the self-destruction program, I don't know what to do." Cortana said.

"How much firepower will it take to crack the engine's shields?" Chief said.

"A rocket or frag grenade, but why?" Cortana said seeing chief holding a grenade up and down. "Okay, I'm coming with you, Sentinels!" Cortana said after cheif yanked her again.

As Byron and Chief fought through the Flood, Sentinels, and Covenant all the way to engineering, they saw more flood inside.

"Pull back the engine cover on the four lines, then shoot the expose core, this will destabilize the reactor." Cortana said.

"Excellent, marking way out to the elevator to the Motor pool. Cortana to Echo 419 we request extraction over!" Cortana said.

"Roger Cortana, Foehammer on Approach. Things sound noisy down there, everything ok down there, Cortana?" FoeHammer asked.

"Negative, Negative, The engine are on a wildcat destabilization and going critical, pick up at these coordinates!" Cortana said, as the smaller explosion of the reactor blew away the warthogs except one as Cheif got in the drivers seat and Byron on the gun.

"Final countdown activated, we have 5 minutes to escape, the explosion will generate a temperature of 100,000,000 degrees, don't be here when it blows." Cortana said.

As they got close to the coordinates of pick up, Cortana radioed Echo 419, "Echo 419, requesting extraction now on the double!" Cortana screamed.

As the Warthog stopped at the center.

"Echo 419, you have two banshees on your tail, Evade, say again Evade!" Cortana said as Byron and Chief saw Foehammer's pelican on fire.

"Damn banshee shot my thrusters to hell, I can't hold her, I can't hold her!" Foehammer said as she flew past the Spartans, veering to the side as it crashed.

"Echo 419!, she's gone.. My sensors detect one longsword fighter in docking bay, if we can move now we can get to it.

As they had two minutes to get to the docking bay, they were blowing past the remaining covenant forces and Flood, only with a minute to spare as they bolted it to the Longsword.

"We're cutting it close!" Cortana said as Byron closed the rear hatch.

"Here we go." Chief said as the longsword was launched soaring high out of Halo's proximity and heading to a safe distance.

"Come you mother bugger, I'm gonna!" Johnson said fighting a Zealot, until both of them saw the autumn exploding. "Oh shit.., this is it Baby, hold me." Johnson said to the Elite as they hugged for dear life.

"Shut them down, we'll need them later. Fancy a look?" Cortana said as Chief and Byron looked out the glass, seeing the explosion break a piece of halo off, as it's entire surface burned hitting another piece as the whole ring breaks to pieces.

"Did anyone else made it off the ring alive?" Chief said.

"Scanning.., Just dust and Echoes, we're all that's left. We had to do what we had to, A covenant armada defeated and the flood, Halo, it's finished." Cortana said.

"No, I think we're just getting started." Chief said, taking his helmet off as it zooms away from the longsword.

Elsewhere in space.

_As The Fleet of Ascended Justice were called back to High Charity, The Intentions Liberty landed on the dark side of Earth's moon, out of sight._

"The Supreme Commander is in trouble with the prophets, they're going to execute him." A grunt on the ship said.

"The Prophet of regrets fleet is cloaked above earth, while we hide, Shipmaster?" A Female Elite Major said.

"Yes, and I know that Byron will be there with survivors of the destruction of halo. It has been a year." Raza said, blushing a bit.

At UNSC Cairo

"Longsword ship detected! Hail Frequency." Unsc crewman said.

"This is Sierra 117, request permission to land. We have multiple survivors." Chief said.

"Permission granted, Chief." The crewman said, letting them through.

Dr. Halsey who was on the Cairo, was working on Cortana.

"Downloading all of Halo's data and Johnson's Boren Syndrome data, has put you into the earliest stages of Rampancy." Dr. Halsey said, removing the data, except the index, restoring Cortana.

"Something bothering you, Byron?" Cheif said.

"I fear something bad is about to happen, after the Ceremony." Byron said wearing Mk VI armor with his colors.

To be continued in a new story.

* * *

This isn't the end of Halo, but a new story tells a tale on both sides, and one side will realized that they been decieved.


End file.
